Talk:Awakening/@comment-5.10.175.30-20161101175628/@comment-27033343-20161105175849
Sophie is absolutely amazing for your typical event mission. She combines a minor cleave with over 1k attack value, bundled with 598 Defense and 2498 HP. This is enough to handle any Pre-S.AW X tier boss and most of the Pre-S.AW G Tier bosses, with 30MR extending her domain over ANY magically oriented boss. She even sets this up with a pretty low unit cost for the stats that you get. Most units that have high attack values tend to suffer in attack speed... not the case with Sophie or Angels in general. Her Pre-S.AW event drawback is simply that she has 15 seconds of downtime between skill uses where she can do nothing... which is hardly a drawback. She's quite possibly the best Gatekeeper in the game, even on DMM. S.AW grants her 2x Attack, Defense and MR at the cost of taking 35 seconds to come off cooldown rather than 15... and while this gives her Pre-S.AW Gellius levels of Defense, most of the Defense oriented units will pull ahead of her in raw survivability when they get their own S.AWs... but only Gellius really keeps up with her in Magical defense as she can butcher any Magically inclined boss with ease as she'll be reducing them to 40% of their effectiveness when they are attacking her with S.AW up. Because it's a multiplier, having AW Grace boosts Sophie to 80MR during S.AW. Speaking of multipliers... she scales very well with other unit's AW/skill/S.AW buffs due to her high base stats, and the multiplier on her own S.AW. My DMM Sophie is now able to hit 4.5k attack with 2K Defense and should be able to kill off the 2nd phase of many lvl 10 Genie bosses in a single S.AW duration. Usually I'm held back by issues occuring elsewhere on the map... typically a Super Boss getting to my Super Tank before I can get their skill off cooldown. Speaking of Super Bosses... for as high as you can get her mitigation, it takes substantial support to get her to Supertank Status... particularly if you are more reliant on Defense Buffs due to an absence of HP buffs (Adele and Aisha AW's). Because she's got a pretty fast attack speed, she also scales pretty well with Dancer Buffs as well. As an angel, making her pretty Skill reliant, particularly after getting her S.AW, getting your hands on one of the Rearguards is of particular importance once we start getting into post S.AW events as it increases her availability for dealing with boss rush waves. Thankfully, she plays rather well with the 3 available Rearguards on DMM. Now to her downsides... Due to being unable to block between skill uses, any lane she covers basically requires two blockers, herself and whatever you can use to catch units while her skill is on cooldown. This makes her particularly problematic on maps with multiple lanes and tough bosses marching across each of them as it puts stress on your deployment limit for the map. You can often cover for this by incorporating a lot of AoE to keep her lane swept even as they DPS units on adjacent lanes so that I can reserve Sophie for waves of resilient units, high threat units, or the Subjugation bosses. Units with 2k+ Defense also tend to be problematic as they can easily reduce her damage to the 10% minimum and survive the duration of her skill... don't be trying to use her on Spirit Rescue G, for example. She can also get to such absurdly high attack values during a boss fight that using an Enchanter skill to convert her attacks to magic can actually hurt her damage if the enemy has even a little bit of MR paired with decent defense. That all said, she's a very solid unit, and I would count her among the best units, but not standalone OP in the same vane that Nanaly and Aisha are... but she combines survivability with damage in a way that really only one other unit does. Her passive heal is a nice addition, and is usually all you need to outheal poisons, or at least bring it to a level that it won't distract your actual healers too much. On tier X and G missions, I still typically run a pair of dedicated healers with a Bishop jumping in for boss healing if needed.